


First and Last

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [56]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartson - Freeform, Cartson Appreciation Week, Double Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Last Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first and last kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the day 1 prompt firsts or lasts for Cartson Appreciation Week.

Upon returning to New York, Peggy and Jack were partnered together by the new chief, it was something that took some getting used to for them with the case they had recently closed bringing them closer than either wanted to admit.

They left the chiefs office, going to the locker room to get their belongings and go home for some much needed time away from each other.

Peggy went round to Jack’s side of the lockers she said, “See you next week.” A moment passed before Jack looked up to see her still there, hesitating over something. “What is it Marge?”

Rather than answering him, she had a silent _now or never_ reprimand before pushing him against the bench, standing on her tiptoes to softly kiss him. Which she’d wanted to do for a while but kept chickening out.

A couple of minutes later they pulled away for breath, neither daring to say anything, allowing the moment to sink in.


	2. Last

“And these two,” Rose said, titling her half drunk cocktail in Peggy and Jack’s direction. “Still together after fifty five years.”

Peggy tried to hide her face behind Jack’s shoulder although he was just as embarrassed by their friend’s words as she was.

“Seen people get less for murder,” a heckler shouted, “What’s your secret?”

Jack cleared his throat before answering, “Kiss every day.”

The heckler had made their way to the table. “When was the last time?”

“In the car before we came in.”

Peggy gave Jack’s hand a squeeze. “I never tire of it. One well timed kiss can change my whole day.”

“Oh my god, Marge, you are such a wet cheese ball.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is a reference from The Amazing World of Gumball in here.


End file.
